The present invention relates to a structure and a method for mounting an electronic part and more particularly to a structure and a method for mounting a semiconductor chip to a printed circuit board by a COB (Chip On Board) scheme.
It is a common practice with a COB type mounting structure to hollow out the portion of a printed circuit board expected to mount a semiconductor chip. The hollowed portion prevents mount resin from flowing out to electrodes arranged on the printed circuit board at the time of mounting of the semiconductor chip.
However, hollowing the printed circuit board needs an extra step and therefore an extra cost. Moreover, the area of the printed circuit board available for a buildup wiring layer is reduced because the buildup wiring layer is absent beneath the portion for mounting the semiconductor chip. This is particularly true when a number of semiconductor chips must be densely mounted to the printed circuit board or when the buildup wiring layer must be dense.
Technologies relating to the present invention are also disclosed in, e.g., Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication Nos. 4-214654 and 9-36549.